


you're my kryptonite

by katieandsav



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Gen, The Hales are Alive, derek hale has an indie band, everyones bisexual, this is incomplete im not sure why its saying its not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/katieandsav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski had a pretty good life. He was in one of the biggest boy bands in the world with three of his best friends (well, two of his best friends, and a douchebag who was lovable in his own right) and  he had a lot of money to go around, so why was he stressing out about one little magazine interview?</p><p> </p><p>or, the boyband stiles is in is sharing the band of the year title with derek's indie band. sparks fly all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but i'm writing it anyways
> 
> yes the title is from a 1d song

Stiles Stilinski had a pretty good life. He was in one of the biggest boy bands in the world with three of his best friends (well, two of his best friends, and a douchebag who was lovable in his own right) and he had a lot of money to go around, so why was he stressing out about one little magazine interview?

Oh right, because it wasn’t just some magazine. It was one of the hugest magazines in the industry, and his band was going to be one of the main features in their Best of 2014 issue. 

“Dude, you’ve got to chill. Argent is gonna think you’re going through withdrawl or something the way you’re shaking. And management does not want a repeat of the Jackson incident,” Scott said, gesturing towards their bandmate.

“Shut up, McCall. At least it wasn’t on the cover of Tiger Beat that I had never been kissed till I was 20,” Jackson smirked and Danny rolled his eyes.

“Personally, I think it adds to his appeal as the band’s softie. All the twelve year olds love a guy with the same experience as them,” Stiles said, Scott’s face changing from slightly mad to incredulous. 

“Shut up, all of you. That’s Lydia Martin, walking towards us, right now, with Allison Argent. Do you want them to think there’s a breakup in the future,” Danny hissed, nodding towards the two gorgeous girls making their way across the restaurant. 

Lydia Martin and Allison Argent were half last year’s band of the year, Lipstick Arrows, and if you heard Allison on the guitar, you knew it wasn’t because her father owned the magazine. It was tradition for last year’s hottest band to interview the current year’s, but Stiles was confused as to where the other two members, Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate-Hale were. 

“Hi, you must be Triskelion. I’m Allison,” she sat down across from them. “And this,” she gestured to the strawberry blonde next to her. “Is Lydia.” Lydia smiled, and it was somehow intimidating.

“Yup, that’s us. We’re all huge fans, by the way,” Danny said, because was apparently he was not at a loss even though two of the best artists in the world were sitting in front of him. 

“Yeah, we’re, uh, huge fans. I love your music,” Scott said, making puppy eyes at Allison, who he’d had a crush on since he was sixteen and she was seventeen and starring in a Disney sitcom.

Allison smiled, and Stiles was pretty sure Scott had, like, a religious experience or something along those lines.

Jackson started to introduce them, but was interrupted by Lydia. “Wait, let me see if I can remember based off of what my little cousin’s told me,” she said/

“Ok, let’s see. Danny, the geek, right? The one the older fans fawn over?” she pointed to him.

“Yup, that’s me. I have a degree in computer engineering,” he confirmed. 

“Jackson, the unbearably hot, cold-as-ice, hard-as-nails, one?” Jackson winked, but Lydia seemed unaffected by his flirtatiousness. 

“Stiles, weird name by the way, you’re the funny guy who everyone is secretly in love with?” 

“Is that all I’m known for? Not my charming good looks or sparkling personality?” Lydia rolled her eyes at the response.

“So you must be Scott, adorable puppy dog who has wooed millions of teenagers via shaggy hair and big brown eyes,” Allison said with a smile. 

All Scott could do in response was nod with an idiotic smile on his face. 

“Now that we’re all familiar with each other, let’s get to the interview, yeah?” Lydia said, Allison made a sound of agreement.

They answered the generic how do you feel about this title, what does music mean to you, and what’s fame been like for you questions first. Then they got to the deeper questions of has fame changed you and things like that. Then, finally, a question that took them by surprise.

“How do you feel about the fact that you’ll be sharing your title with indie rock band Phases of the Moon?” Lydia asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

“Actually, this is the first we’ve heard of it,” Danny broke the silence. Danny was always on top of things.

“Well, for the first time ever, there was a tie in the committee for who was going to be band of the year. You may notice that Malia Tate-Hale and Kira Yukimura are absent from the interview, and that is because they’re interviewing Phases,” Allison explained.

“Well, I think it’s great! I haven’t heard much of their stuff, but from what I’ve heard, I think they deserve it too!” Scott said, being his optimistic, kind, self.

Stiles tried to conjure up an image of the other band in his mind. It was composed of five people, two girls, Cora Hale (cousin of Malia Tate-Hale), Erica Reyes and three guys, Derek Hale (sister of Cora), Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey. And, from what Stiles remembered from the cover of their CD (which was underneath his bed, a discarded Christmas present), they were all really, really hot.

After everyone had basically ditto’d Scott’s response (except for Jackson, apparently a huge Phases fan), the interview started to wrap up.

“It was really great meeting you guys! We’re gonna be at the photoshoot next week, and since you guys apparently haven’t been in the loop, I’ll tell you now that Phases is gonna be at the photoshoot too, for a couple of group pictures!” Allison said cheerily, like she was delivering the best news in the world.

Jackson looked like one of their younger fans at a meet and greet, and Danny looked mildly terrified.

Lydia and Allison gathered up their stuff and said their goodbyes, leaving the four of them alone again.

“Dude,” Danny whispered.

“What?” Stiles was confused. Scott would’ve been too, Stiles thought, if he hadn’t been busy basking in the afterglow of the eyesex him and Allison had been having as she exited the premises.

“We’re gonna meet Derek Hale. As in, the literal sexiest man alive,” Danny said, his eyes bulging.

“Hey, I thought that was me,” Jackson snapped out of his fanboy haze.

Danny rolled his eyes. Everyone knew Jackson had a huge crush on Danny and was too afraid to admit it.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up Google and typed in derek hale.

“Damn,” Stiles whistled. 

“Right? I can’t wait to meet them!” Danny said.

“Does the rest of the band look like this?” Scott said, grabbing Stiles’ phone. “Oh my god, how are we gonna stand next to them?”

Stiles grabbed his phone from Scott and entered phases of the moon band. Scott grabbed the phone back before Stiles could even look at the pictures, let alone measure their hotness.

“Oh my god,” Scott wailed loudly. “We’re so screwed, Stiles. They’re all, like, out of this world hot.”

Stiles took his phone back and looked at the picture. There was a pair of tall, gorgeous, blondes, one a girl with long hair and the other a boy with adorable curls. The blonde girl has her arm wrapped around the waist of the tall, scary-looking dude, who was a high contrast to the petite brunette on his other side. Then, on the end, hardly in the picture, was Derek Hale, looking angry and extremely serious. 

Danny nodded in agreement, much to Jackson’s dismay.

“We’re like, adorable. Like, old ladies want to pinch our cheeks and ruffle our hair. These guys are like, hot. Like, middle-aged women flash them and college kids get extremely drunk and try to get backstage at their shows,” Stiles said, mostly to himself.

They were all in agreement- come next week, they were totally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the same as the first chapter, except with derek's band

Derek Hale’s sister was talking nonstop. Something about “oh my god I’m going to meet Lydia Martin do I look okay oh my god Derek are you listening??”

“Hmm? I know, you’ve been in love with Lydia, since, like, their first album came out. God, Cora, you look fine. But isn’t Lydia, like, five years older than you or something?” Cora muttered something under her breath that sounded like “only three, shut up,” but Derek couldn’t be sure.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the interaction, then turned and continued his (very loud) conversation with Erica about whatever song was playing. Apparently it was by some band that both Erica and Isaac were in love with. Derek honestly didn’t care. He just wanted the interview to start already.

As if the universe had read his mind, a silence fell across the restaurant as two of the hottest stars in music walked into the room, hand in hand.

Malia Tate-Hale had a tall, demanding presence that let you know she was going to be in charge the moment she walked into a room, and next to her was the considerably smaller and more demure looking Kira Yukimura, who was actually quite scary if you actually, like, knew her.

“Hey,” Malia said as she sat in the open seat between Erica and Cora. “All of you already know me, but this is Kira, for those of you who haven’t met her. No, Isaac, don’t even think about it, she’s taken.”

“I can introduce myself, Malia,” Kira said without any heat. “I’m Kira Yukimura, it’s nice to meet you guys.”

“I’m Erica,” the blonde winked and smiled at Kira, earning a glare from Malia. “And this is Vernon, just call him Boyd, for the love of god,” she said, gesturing to Boyd, who grunted in acknowledgement. 

“I’m Isaac!” the young curly-haired boy said, giving Kira the smile that melted the hearts of old ladies everywhere.

“And this is Cora, and the grouchy looking dude is her brother, Derek. They’re my cousins. My mother had an affair with their uncle, Peter, so that’s why you didn’t meet them at my family reunion,” Malia said, her words blunt and dripping with dry humor.

“Nice to know that you still don’t have a filter, Malia,” Derek muttered.

“Nice to know you still only speak in cutting sarcastic remarks,” Malia retorted.

“Where’s Lydia Martin?” Cora asked, looking from Kira to Malia for explanation.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that Cora has a huge crush on Lydia,” Malia explained to Kira, who laughed.

“Lydia’s at the other interview.”

“The other interview?” Boyd spoke for the first time in the meeting.

“God, did no one get the email? Lydia and Allison said that Triskelion didn’t get the memo either,” Malia said to Kira.

“We thought you guys had been told that Band of the Year was a shared title this year due to a tie. Triskelion is the other band,” Kira said, her voice smooth and professional. 

Cora’s face remained heartbroken at the fact that she wouldn’t be meeting Lydia Martin, but Erica and Isaac’s faces lit up like little kid’s on Christmas morning. 

“Does that mean we’re gonna meet them?” Isaac squeaked, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, you guys have a photoshoot together next week. We’re gonna do a couple of group pictures to show that you guys are like, cool with each other and there’s not a rivalry because you have to share the title,” Kira said, adding something about how their whole band was gonna be there too.

“Wait, isn’t Triskelion, like, a boy band?” Derek wondered aloud.

“Oh my god, Derek, they’re, like, one of the biggest bands in the world. You can’t tell me you’ve never heard their music before,” Erica exclaimed.

“I’ve never heard their music before?” Derek responded as Isaac groaned and Malia smirked.

“Yes, you have, Derek. You know that song that Erica and Isaac played on repeat on the drive from L.A. to Seattle?” Cora sounded like she was explaining something to a small child. 

“Oh my god, the one where they said ‘you’re so beautiful when you smile’ over and over again?” Derek said humorlessly, causing Kira to go into a fit of laughter. 

“Yup,” Malia confirmed. “It’s a four member group, composed of Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore, and Danny Mahealani. According to Allison, they’re all absolutely adorable, and don’t worry, only two were fans of you guys, too.”

“Why do those names sound so familiar?” Cora muttered. 

“Beats me,” Derek muttered.

“Oh my god, Stilinski! I went to high school with a Stilinski! He was a senior and I was a freshman. Holy shit, I used to have the hugest crush on him. What was his name, now? Something crazy that started with a G.” She pulled her phone out, putting ‘stiles stilinski’ into Google and gasping loudly. Apparently it was the same guy.

“While it’s super cool that you knew him, can we please get to the interview?” Malia said, apparently her and Derek were the only ones that didn’t really care much about this newfound information.

“Please.” Boyd said. Boyd didn’t seem too excited either.

“So, would you say it’s been a big year for your group?” Kira asked as soon as everyone was settled in and over the fact that a member of Triskelion had attended Beacon Hills High School.

“Oh, definitely. We headlined our first world tour, released our second album, among many other good things,” Erica said, the group nodding along with her.

The questions went on, with Cora, Isaac, and Erica doing most of the answering. Derek and Boyd occasionally interjected, but mostly kept to themselves. The questions were easy enough to answer, mostly typical stuff that magazines asked.

“So, now, I have to ask, I mean, I really have to, it says right here ‘Malia if you don’t ask you’re in trouble’. Are you guys all single?” Malia seemed to be forcing the question out, she clearly didn’t like having to ask questions that didn’t involve music.

“Yes, as far as I know, we all are very single. I don't know about these guys, but I'm trying to stay focused on music," Cora said, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac nodding in agreement. 

"I recently, uh, got out of a bad relationship, so I'm taking a break." Derek added. 

Kira nodded. "Thanks, guys. We have to ask that question, sorry. I think we're wrapping up here pretty quick?"

"Yeah, just a couple more questions for the trivia section."

They asked questions about favorite colors, songs, foods, that sort of thing. But Derek couldn't stop thinking about Kate, his ex. She was an Argent, so what if she somehow got into the shoot? Her family had disowned her after she'd tried to set fire to the Phases of the Moon tour bus, but the incident had been swept under the rug and passed off as a freak accident. 

Before he knew it, Malia and Kira were waving goodbye and telling them they'd see them next week. Malia gave Derek a half-hearted hug for the sake of Derek's mother, Talia and then left. 

The conversation soon turned to Triskelion, and how everyone was super excited to work with them. Derek, frankly, couldn't care less. He just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kate isn't gonna be real big in this fic fyi


End file.
